ღEnter the Mukami's and Old friendsღ
by Neko-Kittens
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE STORY OF KONEKO KOMORI: Koneko now lives with her sister Yui and the Sakamaki's, she's enjoying her stay but problems arise with the Mukami's. How will Koneko and the Sakamaki's deal with the new enemies when Yui is their target? And why are their new girls who are friends with Koneko? Ayato/Yui Laito/Koneko Shu/OC Reiji/OC Subaru/OC Kanato/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya everyone, welcome to Koneko's sequel! I hope all of you enjoy and if you haven't read 'The Story of Koneko Komori' then read that first before reading this~ **

**Chapter 1**

Koneko yawned as she woke up and sat up, she rubbed her eyes and then looked around the room with tired eyes. Her room had a lot of pink in it, pink curtains, pink wallpaper and pink bed covers. Koneko hated pink and wanted to get her new room decorated but of course a certain vampire with glasses wouldn't allow it.

It has been one month since Koneko as been living in the Sakamaki mansion and to be honest she loved it, she was with her sister who she loved dearly, Koneko remembered when she first came to the Sakamaki mansion and how happy she was to see her sister again.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Laito landed outside of the Sakamaki mansion and placed Koneko on her feet, she looked at the mansion and saw that it was bigger than Richter's and not to mention more beautiful. Laito chuckled as he saw Koneko look at the mansion with wide eyes_

_"Surprised Neko-chan?" he asked teasingly, Koneko snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Laito_

_"Well yeah, I mean this house is huge!" she said Laito chuckled again_

_"Well let's go inside, I bet Neko-chan wants to see her sister~" Koneko nodded with a him and smile, Laito took her hands and lead her inside the mansion and into the living room "Bitch-chan~! I have a surprise for you~!" shouted Laito, Koneko covered her ears since his voice was loud_

_"Couldn't of you said it a little quieter?" she asked_

_"But if I did that then Bitch-chan wouldn't be able to hear me" he defended himself _

_"Stop calling me sister that!" she said angrily which caused Laito to giggle_

_"You really are a feisty one Neko-chan" Koneko huffed in annoyance_

_"Nee-chan?" Koneko looked at the stairs to see Yui looking at her in shock and surprise, Koneko smiled at her sister_

_"Hey sis!" Yui smiled and ran to her sister and hugged her and Koneko hugged her back_

_"I missed you Nee-chan!" said Yui as she hugged Koneko tighter_

_"I missed you too" Koneko replied, they pulled back but Koneko's arms remained on Yui's waist_

_"How did you get here?" asked Yui Koneko pointed to Laito who smiled_

_"I found her and brought her here Bitch-chan" said Laito, Koneko gave him a punch on his arm_

_"I thought I told you to stop calling her that" said Koneko, Laito chuckled as he saw Koneko getting angry_

_"You did Neko-chan but I didn't say that I would stop calling her bitch-chan" said Laito Koneko huffed again in annoyance, Yui giggled at the scene. _

_So Laito-kun brought Nee-chan here? I'm happy that he brought Nee-chan here but how did he find her? thought Yui_

_"Oi! Whats this!" said a new voice, it belong to a white-haired man who was standing near a wall with an angry look on his face _

_"Oh Subaru-kun..." Yui didn't know what Subaru was going to do, she was a bit scared_

_"Ah Subaru-kun, look! It's Bitch-chans sister~" said Laito as he put an arm around Koneko's shoulders, Subaru looked at Koneko in shock_

_"Yui's sister?" he walked closer to them and leaned in front of Koneko, getting a closer look at her face_

_"H-hey! Don't come so close to me" Koneko said, Subaru squinted his eyes at her for a moment then pulled back and stood straight_

_"Well she does have the exact same eyes" he said_

_"That's what most people say" said Koneko_

_"Most people find it unbelievable that we're twins" said Yui ans her and Koneko giggled, Subaru watched as the two smiled at each other. These girls were close and he could tell that they will always get along_

_It couldn't be bad to have her live here thought Subaru, just then another presence came into the room_

_"What with all the noise?" he asked politely, he has dark navy hair, red eyes and wore glasses, in Koneko's opinion he was dresses smartly unlike the other two men that were in the room but she also thought that he was a strict man, seeing the look he gave to her and the others._

_"Laito brought Yui's sister" said Subaru bluntly, the man known as Reiji looked at Koneko and narrowed his eyes at her, Koneko had a strong feeling that they won't get along_

_"Yui's sister? As far as I know Yui doesn't have a sister, she could be lying"_

_"N-no Reiji-san, this is my nee-chan" said Yui with a nervous smile, it would be a bad thing is Reiji got mad or annoyed so she tried to talk to him in a gentle tone. Reiji was silent for a moment before speaking again_

_"Well if you say she is your sister and I believe you" Reiji's eyes then went to Laito "May I ask Laito why did you bring her here?" he asked him_

_"Neko-chan here was living with our dear uncle" Laito replied_

_"Uncle?" Reiji repeated_

_"You mean that bastard Richter" said Subaru_

_"Subaru, please don't use such vulgar langue, especially in front of two ladies" Reiji said to Subaru, Subaru looked away annoyed_

_"Yep him, now that he's dead I thought that it would be nice that Neko-chan could live with her sister" said Laito with a smile _

_"Oi! What's with all the damn noise!" shouted an angry voice, it belonged to a red-haired man who was standing next to Yui and then looked at Koneko_

_"Who's that" he demanded to know_

_"Ayato-kun, this is my Nee-chan" said Yui, Ayato looked at her with a small shocked expression_

_"Your telling me that that girl over there is your sister" said Ayato, Yui nodded and he then looked at Koneko for a few minutes before speaking "Well they do have the same eyes, and body" Yui blushed as he mentioned 'body' and Koneko had a feeling that he was talking inappropriately about both hers and Yui breats since she saw him look at her chest for a long time._

_"So except from Laito, no one knew that Yui had a sister?" asked Subaru_

_"I knew" said a man with blonde hair lying on a couch "That man told me that she would be living somewhere else"_

_"It would be nice if you told us this earlier Shu" said a new voice which belonged to a purple-haired boy who was holding a teddy "We could of hunted her down and make her our own, right Teddy?" he said_

_Is he talking to his stuffed teddy? thought Koneko_

_"Bad luck Kanato-kun, Neko-chan already belongs to me so need to worry Ayato-kun, I wont suck from Bitch-chan any more" Laito said with a smirk as he held Koneko tighter_

_"No one sucks from Pancake but me" said the red-haired man known as Ayato, Koneko felt angry, who was he to tell everyone that Yui belong to him! Yui belongs to no one!_

_"Well since we have a new guest living with us I except that all of you will make her enjoy her stay" said Reiji as he glared at his brothers_

_"Of course Reiji-kun, she has me as her master after all~" said Laito_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Since then Laito has sucked her blood many times and in different ways which she didn't like but she made a deal with him so she had to bear with all of the things he is doing to her and will do in the future. Koneko got out of bed and got dressed in a purple jumper which had a small face of a kitten with a love heart on it on her left breast and wore black shorts with black boots. Koneko then tied her hair up in a ponytail and walked to Yui's bedroom and entered.

Koneko quietly shut the door behind and walked to the bed where Yui was fast asleep, Koneko smiled as her sister continued to sleep and stroked her hair. Koneko then looked at the clock besides Yui's bed

8:30am

Koneko, thinking that it was time to get up and have breakfast, shook Yui gently in order to wake her

"Yui-chan, time to get up" Yui moved but didn't wake up, Koneko stopped shaking her and sighed. Then an idea popped into her head, Koneko smirked and put her hands on Yui's waist and then tickled her, seconds later Yui's laughter filled the room as she squirmed and struggled to get Koneko's hands off of her

"Ne-chan, stop!" Yui gasped out and Koneko did, Yui was panting for a few seconds before she spoke "Nee-chan, why did you do that?" Yui whined at her sister, Koneko chuckled

"It's 8:30 Yui-chan, we have to get breakfast remember" Yui shot up and looked at her clock in shock, it was 8:30, meaning that they would be late for breakfast, Yui got out of her bed and went to her wardrobe

"I have to get dressed quickly or I'll be late" said Yui in a rushed tone, Koneko chuckled again and waited for her sister to dress herself in her pink off-shoulder jumper with a black shirt underneath it, she wore with her pink jumper brown shorts and brown boots.

"I have to say Yui I'm kinda surprised, your normally up before me. Why are you late this morning?" Koneko asked her sister, Yui looked at her sister after putting on her golden heart necklace with a blush on her cheeks

"Ayato-kun sucked to much last night,, I got tires and he carried me to bed"

"O~ did he now" Koneko said with a teasing voice, Yui knew what her sister was thinking and blushed even more

"N-Nee-chan don't think like that! There's nothing like that between use" Yui said with sad eyes

"But you wished that there was" Koneko said, Yui looked down at the ground, sis she want something like that with her and Ayato? As far as she knew he only thought of her as food which maked her heart hurt. Yui then felt arms around her waist and looked up to see Koneko hugging her

"Don't worry Yui, I know that something good will happen to you, don't feel down okay?" Koneko said with a smile, Yui smiled back at her sister and nodded "Good" Koneko then kissed Yui's forehead and returned her arms to her side. "Right, let's go and get breakfast"

They both then headed down stairs with a normal day heading in front of them and what always will be in front of them

or so they thought

**FINALLY! KONEKO'S 1ST CHAPTER OF HER SEQUEL! I'm so happy that I've finished it :) stay tuned for more later**

**See you.**


	2. Enter the Mukamaki's

**Previously: **_"Don't worry Yui, I know that something good will happen to you, don't feel down okay?" Koneko said with a smile, Yui smiled back at her sister and nodded "Good" Koneko then kissed Yui's forehead and returned her arms to her side. "Right, let's go and get breakfast"_

_They both then headed down stairs with a normal day heading in front of them and what always will be in front of them_

_or so they thought_

**Chapter 2**

Yui was sleeping soundly in her bed until a loud noise woke her up, she sat up and looked around the room

_Just then, what was that awful sound? It was very close... what I heard sounded like an explosion or something...but nothing happened...?_

"I might just be my imagination, Wah?!" Yui saw Ayato lying on her bed

"Zzz...zzz...tako...takoyak..nm" Ayato seemed to be mumbling in his sleep

"Oh! Ayato-kun?!" Why was Ayato lying on her bed? Normally he would of hugged her from behind but this time he was just lying near the end of the bed. Yui looked at Ayato's sleeping face. She had to admit it was cute when he was asleep, she let out a little giggle. Suddenly Yui's throat felt dry, even though vampires drink blood Yui would still drink water sometimes to which the brothers never understood but her sister did. In fact every time Yui went to drink water, Koneko offered Yui her blood but Yui would refuse. Saying that she doesn't want to drink her sister's blood but Koneko would insist, knowing how stubborn her sister is Yui sometimes did as Koneko told her to and sucked her blood.

Yui was about to get off her bed to go to the kitchen when a voice stopped her

"Oi" Yui jumped slightly and turned around to see that Ayato had woken up and was now sat crossed-legged on her bed looking at her "Where do you think your going?"

"Ah Ayato-kun, I was only going to get some water" replied Yui, Ayato narrowed his eyes at her

"Tch, your a vampire Pancake so you drink blood" said Ayato

"But-"

"What a bother but I guess you can drink Ore-sama's blood" said Ayato with a little smirk on his face, Yui looked at him a bit shocked

"Eh?! Drink you blood?!" she said in shock

"That's what I said Pancake, you should be grateful that Ore-sama is offering his precious blood to you" Ayato then came closer to Yui, he turn her whole body around to face him and he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and the other and the back of Yui's head "Don't hesitate Pancake, just drink already!" Seeing that she had no choice and the chances of Ayato letting her go were very slim, she slowly leaned in towards his neck and then pierced his skin with her fangs.

Ayato gave a low grunt as he felt Yui suck his his blood but the pain was soon turned into pleasure, Ayato bit his lips to hold his moans. If Yui heard then she would tease him which he does not like.

"Heh, your sucking my blood fast Pancake. My blood is the best isn't it" he said with a grin on his face. Yui detached her fangs from his skin and pulled back. wiping blood that ran her mouth.

"W-well it is good" Yui said with a slight blush and turn her head to the side to avoid eye contact with him, she was postie that he was holding a proud grin on his face. She then felt Ayato's cold and on her chin. Her face was turned to him forcefully and Yui was right, he did have a proud grin on his face but she could see in his eyes that he wanted something.

"Heh, as expected from Ore-sama but..." Ayato leaned his head closer to Yui "I'm hungry now, so stay still" he whispered in her left ear which made her shiver. Ayato then bit into Yui's skin of her neck. Yui let out a painful grunt which was mixed with a small amount of pleasure, Yui was then pushed on her back on her bed with Ayato hovering over her with a smirk that has blood on. Ayato wiped the blood off his lips and then pulled Yui's nightgown down to show the top part of her right breast to which he bit into.

After a few moments of sucking her sweet blood Ayato finally detached his fangs and pulled back to look at Yui, who was panting for small breaths of air.

"Did you enjoy that Pancake?" He then put on of his hands on her cheek "You face is a bit red and your panting, what a lewd expression but then again. You are a lewd person"

"I-I'm not lewd!" Yui said to him, Ayato chuckled, he looked at the girl beneath him. What was so special about her that made him feel weird? Sure she had delicious blood but that couldn't be the cause for his feelings for her right? Emotions are hard for Ayato, especially love, Ayato did not understand love and never got treated by love as well. Not by his mother, father or brothers but with Yui...well she was kind to him, unlike the rest of his family. Ayato couldn't understand what made Yui happy even though she was living in a house full of vampires, and not to mention she had the heart of his and his brothers, Laito and Kanato's mother inside of her.

Hatred grew in Ayato as he thought about that women, she abused him in different ways, wanting him to become the best at everything, only for KarlHeinz's attention. As he grew older his hatred for that women grew stronger and stronger until he and his brothers killed her, of course he took the blame for it. Even though he hated his brothers he made the first move to kill her, and at once in his life...

He felt happy

He was happy that she was gone, no more abuse for him or anyone. But then that bastard Richter had to go and implant her heart into Yui, the girl who was different from others. The girl...who he had feelings for, but what are these feelings is the thing that Ayato can't understand

"Ayato-kun?" Yui's soft and gentle voice released him from his thoughts, he focused on the girl beneath him who was wearing a worried expression "Ayato-kun, are you okay? You were spacing out" Ayato eye's softened as he felt her worry for him

"Don't worry about me Pancake, we need to get ready for school" and that's when Yui noticed that Ayato was already wearing his school uniform and thats when she also noticed the time, she gasped in surprise.

"Your right! I have to hurry or we'll be late" Yui sat up and Ayato let her get off the bed and get her uniform "Erm Ayato-kun, could you please leave so that I can get changed" said Yui gently. Ayato looked at her with a smirk but not just any ordinary smirk, no a perverted smirk

"How about I help you Pancake" he said as he also got off the bed and walked towards her

"O-oh no please, I can do it myself!" Yui said, trying to stop Ayato. Ayato grabbed her by her arms

"Stop fussing around Pancake, you should feel honoured that the great Ore-sama is helping you change your clothes" Ayato then ripped the nightgown off Yui making her scream in surprise and trying to cover herself. Ayato grabbed Yui white school t-shirt " Come one arms out! How else am I suppose to get your shirt on" again Yui had no choice but to do as Ayato said. She slowly put her arms out and Ayato was able to put the shirt on her "Wow, your underwear has a little sex appeal"

"Kya!" Yui covered herself up again "Don't say things like that Ayato-kun!" Yui blushed and Ayato removed her arms from covering her chest area and started to do her buttons up

"Yeah yeah whatever" Ayato said as she finished buttoning up her shirt, he then grabbed her school shirt and his smirk widened as he looked at her "Now we have to put your skirt on" Ayato then grabbed hold of Yui tightly "Stay still Pancake" Ayato then got on his knees and held the skirt out "Now put your legs in" Yui blushed as Ayato got on his knees but she blushed even more from his words

_I don't want to do this...but...it's only my skirt left then my bow, and also, if I refuse Ayato-kun might get made and do something_

Hesitantly, Yui put her legs into the skirt and then Ayato pulled the skirt up with him as he stood up, he then did the skirt buttons "See. That wasn't so hard was it Pancake" he said with a grin. Yui nodded shyly and then Ayato did her bow but he wasn't doing it right

"Ayato-kun, your tying my bow the wrong way" said Yui and Ayato looked at her confused

"Huh? It's the right way isn't it" he said Yui shook her head

"Here, let me do it" Yui then removed Ayato's hands from her gently and then tied her bow the right way "There all done!" she said cheery with a smile on her face

"Tch! Fine almost done" said Ayato as he picked up her red bow tie and leaned in close towards her neck as he clipped it on, after he did he slowly licked her neck. Yui yelped in surprise which pleased Ayato, he then wrapped his arms around her waist

"Heh like that Pancake?" he asked teasingly, Yui blushed and shook her head

"N-no I do not!" she said, Ayato licked her neck again but then sucked in her skin, no not her blood, her skin. After a few seconds Ayato pulled away with a proud look on his face which as noticed by Yui "D-did you put something noticeable there?"

"Yep! To let everyone know that you belong to me" just then there was a knock at the door "Tch that better not be Tableware Otaku!" Yui went to the door and opened it to find her sister, Koneko, at the door

"What's taking you so long Yui-chan? Nearly everyone is in the limo waiting for, oh and Ayato too" Koneko said with a smile

"I'm right here" said Ayato as he appeared behind Yui

"Why were you in Yui-chan's room?" Koneko asked him

"What's it got do do with you?" Ayato asked her

"Well Yui-chan is my sister so I want to know why you were in my sisters room" said Koneko, Ayato and Koneko glared at each other as they began arguing. Yui signed. Koneko and Ayato always argue, they might hate each other but they do have there moments where they have fun, there relationship is better than Reiji's with each of them.

"Come one you guys, stop fighting. The others are waiting for us" Yui said, trying to get them to stop arguing which surprisingly worked. The three of them arrives in the limo where Reiji had a long talk with them but Koneko and Ayato didn't listen. There was silent in the limo until

BAM

Something crashed into the limo which made everyone inside fall

"Oi! What was that!" shouted Ayato as the limo stopped moving, the rest got up

"Ow, my head" whined Laito, it seemed that he hit his head hard against the door or the floor

"Come on everyone, out of the limousine. We have to see the damage" said Reiji, they agreed and got out of the limo and looked at in in different directions and angles

"Well the limo has stopped working" said Koneko as she tries to start the limo for the fourth time "It seems that we either have to walk to school or get another transport"

"I'll get our familiars to bring a new limousine" said Reiji as he whistled for the bats, when they came he told then to bring another limo and then flew off

"What bastards would crash into our ride" said Subaru with a hint of angry in his voice

"They deserved to be killed, not only did they hurt me but they also hurt Teddy" said Kanato

"Would toy stop talking about your stuffed bear and focus!" said Subaru

"Don't call Teddy a stuffed animal!" shouted Kanato at Subaru

"Oi, quiet down" said Shu who was trying to listen to his music "We'll be getting another car soon so just shut up"

"Still I wonder who would do this" said Yui

"Well whoever did it is going to get their ass kicked" said Ayato

"You can say that again" Subaru agreed

"Nufu~ is there going to be a fight? Shall we place bets?" asked Laito with his usual smile on his face

"No one is fighting" said Reiji "Just forget about it and continue as normal"

"Was this done by humans?" asked Ayato, Reiji looked at him for a moment before replying

"Our car is driven by a familiar from the demon world. This can't possibly be an act by humans"

"Someone from the demon world...? Did someone related to us from darkness do it?" asked Laito

"Well our family isn't exactly good it it. This isn't that weird" said Subaru

"Let's just let the familiars deal with the rest" said Reiji

Soon the new limo arrives and everyone made it school just in time, they got stopped by the new health teacher RainHeart who checked on Yui's and Koneko's health and their aura as well which they both thought was weird. It was the same old boring days at school but today it wasn't going to be boring unknown to the Sakamaki's Yui and Koneko, there were new boys in school and their target

Is Yui Komori

Yui was doing cleaning duty since one of her classmates couldn't do it, Yui was very good on cleaning duty so it didn't take her long to finish it. After she was done she went outside to go in the limo to get back home

_Now that I've done cleaning duty I feel a bit tired, I should probably rest when I get home_

"Your a livestock but you separate yourself from your masters and go out on your own?" Yui jumped when she heard a new voice

"Eh?" It was an upper class man whom she never seen before, he was a handsome young man with short ruffled hair colored with black on top and white on the tips. He has blue-grey eyes and also three black piercings on his right ear.

"'Eh?' well then 'Eh?!" another new person showed up and got hold of Yui tightly, he had a handsome and beautiful face. He had curly blond hair with his bangs covering the top right side of his face, his left eye is light blue and his other eye was covered by his hair and he was wearing earrings on both ears.

"Finally I get to talk...to you...Eve" said a boy who had grey eyes and black hair with lighter gray tips, the longest point in his hair reaches down to his chin, with long bangs that go right past his eyes. The bangs are parted with one piece in the middle and the rest on the either side of his head, his hair looked messy and curly.

_Eve? Who is Eve?_

"Wait" another new man came and gripped Yui's jaw tightly, he was a tall man with messy dark blonde hair, he had it tied up in a bun with bangs and some strands hanging out from the back.

"Kyaa... ...! B-back away!" Yui shouted at him

"Tch stop struggling!...dam...this sow!"

_Sow?!_

"Oi, Yuma… …hold her back. This livestock… … seems to exposes her claws to its masters" said the man with black hair

"Got it" said the man known as Yuma, like Kou, Yuma held Yui tightly so that she wouldn't get away and to stop her thrashing about. The man with black hair leaned towards Yui

"Eh… …! B-back away… …please. Your face… …it's too close" said Yui

"Foolish and daring… …You should be worried about what's going to happen next" the man said, Yui looked at him confused

"Next… …what on earth are you guys doing!?" Yui shouted at them

"Hmph. I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Ruki… …Mukami Ruki" said the man with black hair "And… …the guy who tightly pinioned you is… …"

"Yuma"

"I'm Kou! Nice to meet ya" said the man with blond hair with a smile on his face

"Azusa… …Haa… … I'm still throbbing somehow… …" said the last boy who had grey hair

"Uhm, why does this matter to me… …?" Yui asked them

"Heh heh. Well, we just moved to this school today~" Kou replied

"Transfer students… …? But, do I have anything to do with you guys?" Yui asked them, none of the teachers or her class mates told her about transfer students

"You surely believe you're on top. … … Don't open your mouth like that to your superiors" said Ruki as he narrowed his eyes at her

"Eh?!" Yui looked away and looked for any of the Sakamaki's or her sister, she didn't want to be around these guys any longer and she was sure that they wouldn't let her go

"Don't turn your face away. You should be looking straight at me with high spirits" said Ruki, he gripped Yui's jaw and turned her face towards him

"Hey!" this voice was recognised by Yui and it made her happy and relived

It was Koneko

"The men turned and looked at Koneko

"Release my sister now!" Koneko shouted at them, Ruki glared at Koneko

"Or what?" Ruki said to her

"Or your going to get your asses kicked!" shouted Ayato who just walked to Koneko's side, Ruki then narrowed his eyes at Ayato

"Ayato Sakamaki, the fifth son of the Sakamaki's" said Ruki "Yuma"

"Oi I let go of her!" shouted Yuma "You should back away too...let's just get out of here!" all of them released their hold of Yui, Yui ran to her sister who put her arms around Yui for comfort, then Reiji came

"What's with all the commotion? Hm? You..." Reiji looked at the Mukamki's

"Let's go guys" Ruki said, they then started to walk away

"Eve… …see you later… … Play with me then… …?" said Azusa before he waked

"Bye Bye~" sang Kou as he walked with Ruki and Azusa

" Tch… …Whatever… …so out of order… …Geez…" muttered Yuma, this didn't go unnoticed by Subaru

"…Oi, what do you mean by that?" he asked

"Subaru-kun?To me… …everything and those people… …who talked to me so suddenly… …I don't understand any of this" said Yui who was hugged by her sister

"What is this? This strange atmosphere… …did something happen?" asked Laito who just came, he looked at Koneko who was hugging ger sister

"I'll crush those guys the next time we meet them… …it'll be arranged" said Ayato angrily

"Ugh… …Their… …scent" said Kanato

"It stinks" Subaru said

"Hmm. Indeed" Reiji agreed

"Reiji-san?" Yui said his name questioningly, something seemed wrong with him, but what?

" …With all of the members gathered as such, let's return home. The vehicle is awaiting for our arrival" Reiji said

"The limousine was repaired?" asked Yui

"No, another was was prepared" replied Reiji, the limousine shortly arrived and everyone went in, Yui sat in between Koneko and Ayato. The two are very protective over her but Yui doesn't mind sitting next to them, the limo was filled with silence before Subaru talked

"――When we were coming to school…" he said "The accident could be the work of those guys"

"Maybe so… …Considering… …I smelt it" said Kanato while hugging his Teddy closer to his chest, Ayato agreed with them

"Ah. Yeah yeah"

"Smell?" said Koneko confused

"Their scent, that… …wasn't the scent of a purebred vampire" said Laito

"Eh… …!? Those people are vampires?" said Koneko shocked

"Those guys… …they go to our school now?" said Shu

"They said that they were transfer students" Yui told him

"It seems like, they have already become attached to you" said Shu

The rest on the way home was silent, when they got back Yui went to her room and went to bed, a few hours into her sleep she was woken up by a presence in her room

"Huh?!", the man that was wearing a dark clack which covered his face

"Answer honestly. What have you done to my love?" he asked her, Yui was confused

"Excuse me?"

"Answer at once. Otherwise, I'll take that heart right out of your body" he said to her angrily

"What do you mean?" asked asked him, who was this man and who was he talking about?

"Since last night… … the sign of Cordelia has disappeared" the man said, Yui gasped as she heard that name. This man was looking for Cordeila, but Cordeila is gone. The brothers gave Yui a potion to kill Cordeila inside of her so that Yui could live "What kind of petty tricks are you playing!? Answer me!" the man then went to Yui and strangled her

" Aah.. …s- stop… …it hurts!" Yui gasped out, trying to get the man to stop or get off her

"Agh!? Surely…it can't be…" the man eventually let go of Yui and she immediately coughed and gasped for air, then someone else came into her room

"Oi, Chichinashi. Just now… ..wait!? Aah? What are you doing you bastard!" shouted Ayato angrily as he saw the hooded man

"A-ayato-kun" Yui said his name in surprise, she could see that he was angry and before they knew it, the mysterious man disappeared

"What the!...Oi Pancake! Who was that guy?" Ayato asked Yui

"I don't know, he just appeared in my room when I was sleeping" replied Yui, Ayato then walked to Yui and looked at her neck

"He didn't bite you, good. I can't have my food being bitten by others" said Ayato

_Food, that's right. To Ayato-kun I'm just food, will he ever look at me as not food?_

"You should lock your room when you're sleeping. You can give your blood away in your sleep" he said to her

"Yeah, goodnight" sad Yui, Ayato then left Yui alone in her room "Should I try to go to sleep again?" Yui sighed

_But surprisingly, I'm wide-awake. What should I do? Ah I know! I'll go to the garden_

Yui then walked into the garden of the Sakamaki estate, it was full of red roses which Yui loved

"Being able to go out during this time of day after so long… …Ahhh, it feels nice" said Yui as she felt the sunlight hit her body

_I should come to the garden at noon once in a while_

"I see you~" said a familiar voice, it belonged to the blonde haired Mukami

"Eh? Y-you.."

"We met yesterday" said the boy

"Mukami-san" then the rest of the Mukami's came out. Kou, Yuma and Azusa got a hold of Yui tightly

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Yui shouted at them

_Not again_

"We've come to pick you up" said Ruki

"Aah! Don't touch me!" Yui shouted

"Sorry~ It's Ruki-kun's orders haha" laughed Kou

"Oi Sow keep quiet will ya" Yuma said to Yui, if she shouted any louder then the Sakamaki's will hear

"Release me!"

"Don't...act violently" said Azusa as Yui struggled to get out of his and his brothers grasps

"Why resist?" Ruki asked Yui

"It's natural! I'm being pinned down by people I don't know" said Yui

"It's certainly so… …However, don't you think you'd want to run away from here?" Ruki asked her, Yui looked at him confused

"Eh? From here?"

" From this mansion. You've had a terrible experience here. Selling your body and blood to be a plaything for vampire brothers… …how are you distributed amongst them?" Ruki asked her

"It's.."

"Like a livestock" Ruki answered for her "You're used up until there's nothing left… …you'll be deserted once they get tired of you. And yet, you don't try to run away from here, you're being converted into a livestock from the bottom of your heart"

_I can't argue_

"You must really think those guys have compassion for you Hah?" said Yuma, Yui was confused by his words

"Compassion… …?" she repeated that word questioningly

"Hmph… …you're quite foolish. Vampires having compassion… …Your masters think nothing more of you than bait… …Open your eyes" said Yui

_Open...my eyes?_

"Or, are you a Do M to the marrow of your bones? Heh heh heh… …You're an M Neko-chan after all~" said Kou teasingly

"She… …must be. I… …and her… …are the same, it's true… …isn't that right? Haha" laughed Azusa

"I have no intention of leaving, even if I did I wouldn't want to follow you. Your also vampires" said Yui

"Yeah. We are vampires. However, you shouldn't be with them. We're protecting you" said Ruki

"I don't believe you!" Yui said to them

" Even if you don't believe us, do you think you can successfully escape on your own? You don't understand the kind of scent you have, it's pretty special personally, you shouldn't spread it around like that" said Kou as he sniffed Yui

"You'll be caught in a blink of an eye if you escape, and be sentenced back to your pigpen. But… …it's up to you" said Yuma

"Or… …are you sure because… …they've been brainwashing you?" asked Azusa

"Up until now, how magnificently has your brain been washed by them?" said Ruki

"Brainwash? T-that's not true! I..."

"Justin… …This child, it seems that the truth has finally come out" Azusa said which confused Yui

_Justin_

"Anyway, it won't be so bad. Come with us" said Ruki, Yui was silent for a while before she gave her answer

"Uh.. …Anyway, I don't want to go with you guys… …! It's unreasonable to run away, I don't think you understand that I don't' want to run away! So, let go!" Yui shouted at them, she struggled to get out of their hold

"...Hey Yuma" started Ruki

"Tch… …I got it. I don't usually raise a hand to a women, but…Yah!" Yuma hit Yui in the back of her neck, making her lose consciousness and Kou caught her

" Let's bring her back. Carry her Kou" commanded Ruki

"Yes, yes,Ruki-kun has gotten stricker compared to the old days" said Kou as he carried Yui bridal style

"How weird, the Sakamakis are so carefree" mentioned Yuma

"――Now they'll know how it feels to lose something important to them" said Ruki, then they all went to their home with Yui

**And the second chapter is done Whoo! My hands hurt from writing now :( I hope you all enjoyed this chapter~**

**See you. **


	3. Captured

**Previously: **_"Tch… …I got it. I don't usually raise a hand to a women, but…Yah!" Yuma hit Yui in the back of her neck, making her lose consciousness and Kou caught her_

_" Let's bring her back. Carry her Kou" commanded Ruki_

_"Yes, yes,Ruki-kun has gotten stricker compared to the old days" said Kou as he carried Yui bridal style_

_"How weird, the Sakamakis are so carefree" mentioned Yuma_

_"――Now they'll know how it feels to lose something important to them" said Ruki, then they all went to their home with Yui_

**Chapter 3**

"――U-uh…er… …Where am I..." Yui sat up groggily after being knocked out by Yuma, she woke up somewhere she didn't know

"It's our house…Eve" said Azusa

_I'm in their house? And why do they call me Eve?_

"You woke up, how are you feeling?" asked Ruki

"What's the meaning of this, you brought me here by force" nevertheless Yui was a bit angry, she told them that she didn't want to run away and they knocked her out and brought her to their home

"There was no other way with the way you were struggling" said Yuma who was the man who knocked her out "Consider yourself luck, i could of done worse if it wasn't for Ruki"

"Anyway, give up because your staying with us now. We don't have plans for you to leave" said Ruki, Yui bit her lips. How dare they order her to give up. She has no intentions of staying here, she wants to go back to the Sakamaki's and her sister.

"You, you need my blood...don't you" Yui said

"There's no point hiding that fact, your blood is needed for the plan" said Ruki, Yui look at him confused

"Eh? What plan?" Yui asked them, if her blood was needed for a plan then she has to now because it _is_ her blood.

"It's a secret M-Neko-chan~" Kou said "Ahh~ and you smell so sweet" Kou leaned close to Yui and licked her cheek making her squeal and back away from him

"I...wouldn't mind...having a taste of Eve's blood" said Azusa as he walked closer to Yui

"Enough you two, don't scare the poor Sow" said Yuma with a tiny smirk, Azusa and Kou then backed away from Yui

"Hey, you" said Ruki

"It's Yui"

"I understand. Yui, choose one" said Ruki

"Eh, choose one?" she said confused

"If you have the blood of Eve, then it should not mistake finding the right partner" commented Ruki

"Why do you keep calling me 'Eve'?" asked Yui, her name was Yui Komori not Eve

"You're Eve. No doubt about it" said Azusa

"That's right. It's not necessary for you to know the reason why" said Ruki "Now, choose an Adam. According to your blood, it should murmur the name"

_Adam? What is he saying…I don't really understand_

"Ow Sow just hurry up and pick one will ya!" Yuma shouted annoyed

"I cant..." said Yui with her face down

"I see, then I'll just do this" said Ruki, he got four cards and wrote their names down on separate ones, he then placed them faced down so that Yui couldn't see what card had which name "These cards have our names on, pick one and that person will be Adam"

"But-"

"I already said it once ...you won't be leaving this house. You can't go back to the Sakamaki's so it'll be easier to just stay here and pick one of us to suck your blood" said Ruki, Yui was silent for a few minutes

_I guess I have no choice_

Yui reached out to the four cards, she picked one and flipped it over to see the name written on it

_Ruki_

"Indeed it had to be me" said Ruki with a proud voice "This will be good, I'll give you good discipline Livestock"

_Discipline?_

"You better prepare yourself Livestock, in the meantime a familiar has cared for your luggage"

"Eh?! How?!" asked Yui shocked, their bats went to the Sakamaki Mansion and manged to get her stuff!?

"Haha it's easy, you know-" Kou got cut off by Ruki

"Hey, Kou. Don't say things that are unnecessary" Ruki ordered the blonde

"Yes, whatever you say Ruki-kun" said Kou

Follow therules of this mansion, you broke them a little while ago. Mercy won't be given to even you Eve" said Ruki as he gave Yui a glare

Sakamaki Mansion

"Pancake!" Ayato yelled her name that he gave her for the fifth time and she didn't answer, he checked every room in the mansion but she was no where to be found. He woke up thirsty and only Yui's blood could satisfy him, after all it was the best blood he's ever tasted.

_Where the hell could she be? When I find her I'm gonna punish her good for making me wait_

Ayato found himself in the garden, he looked around carefully to see any signs of where the girl could be, his eyes fell on the red roses. He remembered every time he saw Yui in the garden her face would light up by seeing the roses, Ayato wondered, why didn't she make that face when she see's him. Surely he's better looking then red roses. Not seeing any clues he headed back inside, he made his way to Koneko's room seeing that she's Yui's sister, she might know where she is. He knocked, loudly, on the door and stopped until Koneko opened it, when she did she glared at him.

"What is it Ayato-san? I'm was sleeping"

"Save your sleeping for later, Pancake's gone missing"

"I would prefer it if you called my sister by her name instead of 'Pancake' Ayato-san-wait. Did you say that she's gone missing?"

"Yeah I did, do you know where she is? Ore-sama is thirsty" Koneko sadly shook her head

"No I don't have you checked the mansion"

"Oh why didn't I think of that" Ayato said sarcastically

"Knock it off Ayato-san"

"What's with all the commotion?" Reiji asked as he walked up to the two "You should be in bed asleep"

"Yui-chan's gone missing Reiji-san" Koneko said "We have to find her"

"I agree" said Ayato

"How could she have gone missing? We have perfect security"

"Bat's are not 'perfect security' Reiji-san" said Koneko, Reiji glared at her and pushed his glasses up

"Aside from that, for someone to kidnap Yui, they must be vampires" said Reiji with his hand on his chin, he then sighed "It's almost time to wake up for school, you two get ready, we'll discuss this soon" Reiji said as he disappeared leaving Ayato and Koneko.

"He's right. we should get ready, the sooner school over the sooner we can look for Yui-chan£" said Koneko with determination in her eyes

"Tch" Ayato put his hands in his pockets and walked away in silence

_I'm going to find you, Yui_

**FINALLY! Here's the 3rd chapter for you~**

**See you.**


	4. Found

**Previously: **_"Aside from that, for someone to kidnap Yui, they must be vampires" said Reiji with his hand on his chin, he then sighed "It's almost time to wake up for school, you two get ready, we'll discuss this soon" Reiji said as he disappeared leaving Ayato and Koneko._

_"He's right. we should get ready, the sooner school over the sooner we can look for Yui-chan" said Koneko with determination in her eyes_

_"Tch" Ayato put his hands in his pockets and walked away in silence_

_I'm going to find you, Yui_

**Chapter 4**

It's been a few days since Yui was taken by the Mukami's, she wasn't allowed to leave the house meaning that she couldn't go to school and see her sister and the Sakamaki's. Yui missed them dearly, she had tried to escape from the Mukami's but failed every time, to make things worse Ruki always gave her a painful punishment meaning her sucked her blood but more painful. Sure the Mukami's were kinder and nice then the Sakamaki's but they weren't that much of caring people, they treated Yui the same as the Sakamaki's, sometimes even worse.

"Oi Livestock" Ruki said as he walked into his room and saw Yui on his bed, Yui looked up at him and saw that he was in the school uniform which made her confuse

"Ruki-kun, why are you wearing the school uniform?" she asked him

"Because I've decided to go to school, quickly get changed" he replied

"Get changed?" Yui said confused "Wait! Am I going to school too?" she asked

"I just said so. If you understand, make it quick" Ruki said and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him, letting Yui get changed.

Alley way to school

Yui was finally happy since her kidnapping, she was finally going to school, she should be able to see Koneko and the others and can finally escape from the Mukami's. Her happy smile was noticed by the grey-haired vampire walking beside her.

"Why are you smiling?" Ruki asked "It's creepy"

"Because I'm happy I get to go to school after a long time" Yui replied

"Are you being sarcastic?" Ruki asked her

"Eh? No, i-it's not like that!" Yui said making Ruki smirk

"Hmp, Livestock is quite a talker" he said, the two walked for a little longer before they were found by a red-haired vampire

"It was you after all Pancake" Ayato finally found her, but what he didn't like was that she was with another man, another vampire.

"A-Ayato-kun?!" Yui said in surprise but also relief, she moved to run to Ayato by was pulled back by Ruki

"Don't go near him" he said to her in a cold tone, seeing another man touch Yui made Ayato pissed

"Oi! Don't touch what belongs to Ore-sama!" he shouted at Ruki

"Livestock belongs to me, not you" said Ruki

"I don't belong to anyone!" Yui said, she struggled to get out of Ruki's grasp "Ruki-kun let me go!". Ruki's hardened his grip on Yui making her wince in pain

"Let her go!" Ayato shouted as he ripped Yui away from Ruki's grip, Ayato held Yui close to him so that Ruki couldn't touch her, Ruki looked at them and signed

"Well I should of seen this coming, no matter. I'll see you around school Livestock" he then walked away leaving both Ayato and Yui alone, once Ruki was out of sight Ayato loosened his hold on Yui giving her space to move.

"Thank you Ayato-kun" Yui said, Ayato didn't say anything and instead he put his head on the neck, he licked her skin before biting down, Yui made a noise of surprise as she felt Ayato suck her blood "A-Ayato-kun...". Yui struggled "Stop, please... it hurts" Yui begged him, but he didn't listen to her.

"Shut up...His smell is on you and I hate it" he muttered as he continued to suck Yui's blood. Yui gritted her teeth together to hold back her voice. She put her hands on his chest in an attempt to push him off but it failed. Ayato grabbed both her wrists and pinned her to the wall of the alley way and continued to drink her blood.

"A-Ayato, I..." her words fell silent, it took a moment for Ayato to realize that Yui had fainted, he stopped his action and then carried Yui bridal style to the nurses office. No one was there. Good. He set her down on one of the beds and pushed some hair away from her face, she looked peaceful, not to mention cute but Ayato would never say these things out loud.

His mind travelled back to the man Yui was . He didn't know how that man got hold of Yui but he will make sure that Ruki will not have her again, Yui was his and only his.

**Few Hours Later**

Yui groaned as she opened her eyes, she slowly sat up with one of her hands on her hand, she still felt a bit dizzy from Ayato sucking her blood. Yui signed, she understood why Ayato did what he did but she wished that he would listen to her and believe her, her heart ached at the feeling that that it might never happen. Yui knew this for a long time, she was falling in love with the red-haired.

The bed sunk as someone sat down, Yui looked up to see that Ayato has sat down on the bed, he looked at her with cold eyes which made Yui shiver.

"A-ayato-kun, I-"

"He is he?" Ayato cut her off, _He must be talking about Ruki-kun_ Yui thought, she knew that Ayato was going to get angry of she didn't tell him but if she did tell him he'll still be angry.

"He was one of the people who kidnapped me" Yui said

" 'one of the people' " Ayato repeated her words "How many were there?"

"Four"

"Did they suck your blood"

"No...only Ruki-kun did" Yui said quietly with her head down

"You let someone else besides me suck your blood!" he said angrily Yui shot her head up to look at him

"I didn't let him Ayato-kun, he just sucked my blood. I tries to stop him but he was too strong" water was making it's way to Yui's eyes "Please believe me Ayato-kun". Ayato was silent, he didn't know if he should believe what his prey said, normally he wouldn't but seeing her almost crying changed his mind. He lifted his hands, Yui shut her eyes thinking that his torture but she was surprised when she felt his hand in her head, Yui opened her eyes to look at Ayato, his look on his face didn't change but she could tell by looking in his eyes that he different from seconds ago.

"Fine, just this once I believe my prey" Yui had a small smile on her face when he said these words

"Thank you Ayato-kun" Yui rubbed her eyes to get rid of the water which almost came out

"But of anything happens like this again, you will be punished" Ayato said

"...Okay"

Suddenly the door to the nurses office opened, it was Koneko. She ran to Yui and hugged her to which Yui returned the hug

"God Yui don't scare me again" Koneko said as she pulled away from the hug "Are you okay?" Yui nodded

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Thanks to Ore-sama that is" Ayato said with his arms crossed over his chest "If it wasn't for me that you'll still be with that Ruki bastard" Yui giggled which was followed by a yawn, Koneko smiled gently at her sister.

"You should sleep Yui, you look a tired" Yui nodded and got under the covers and fell to sleep

"Come on let's go" Koneko said as she dragged Ayato out of the nurses office despite his protests. Koneko then shut the door when then were out, she turned and looked at Ayato

"Ayato-san, did you truly save Yui?"" she asked him

"Of course I did, when we arrived at school I immediately smelt her blood so I followed her scent and found her. She was walking with some bastard named Ruki, so I snatched her away from him and he fucked off somewhere" Ayato said, the air was silent for several seconds

"Thank you" Ayato was taken back by Koneko's words, did she just thank him? Koneko hardly said 'thank you' to him since they were arguing most of the time

"Tch, no problem" Koneko then walked closer to Ayato and leaned a bit forward

"Ayato-san, I'm going to ask you something and you must answer honestly okay"

"..."

"Do you love Yui?" Ayato looked at Koneko for a minute before giving his answer

"Who knows" he then put his hands in his pockets, turned away from her and walked away

"AYATO-SAN!"

**Here's chapter 4, hope you enjoyed it~!**

**See you**


End file.
